Scout (Class)
Scout Scouts are natural explorers and adventurers, full of curiosity and trained to handle the out-of-the-way locations where they often operate. Scouts tend to be independent, signing on when the credits are good and their skills are best utilized and tested. Scouts understand the lay of the land and the orbit of the stars. They know how to recognize danger and locate the basic necessities for survival. The scout seeks knowledge, tries to solve mysteries, and wants to be the first to see something new and different. The scout learns to find a path through the wild regions, often becoming a decent pilot along the way, and usually learns how to protect himself from whatever hides over the next hill or beyond the most distant nebula. Exploits Many scouts become adventurers to see what’s in the next star system. They pick up skills that make them excellent members of any team. They are usually the best trackers, trailblazers, and survivalists the galaxy has to offer. Some scouts are scientists and researchers who learn the skills of the profession so they don’t have to rely on others. Some sell their services to the highest bidder. More often, the adventurous scout has a good heart, a sense of honor, and a burning desire to embrace the wild regions of the galaxy and learn to conquer them – either figuratively or literally. Adventurous scouts call themselves rangers, outriders, explorers, guides, adventurous scholars, and vanguards. Characteristics Scouts temper insatiable curiosity with excellent survival instincts. They make use of dexterity and intelligence, as well as wisdom, to spot and avoid dangers. The scout has an undying faith in himself and his abilities that sometimes allows the scout to call upon reserves and an inner strength to get out of tough situations. Scouts like to be the first to reach any location, although they also want to reach it in one piece. They can be gruff or silent, jovial or talkative. They are confident and brave, and they often appreciate the wonders that the galaxy has to offer. Background Scouts come to their profession in search of something, usually knowledge or secrets or the answers to the mysteries of the ages. Scholars, while possibly associated with an institute of learning or a particular government, often forsake the halls of academe for the pure research of working in the field. Pathfinders and explorers may work for a government or a military institution, or they may take on freelance contracts from anyone willing to pay for their services. Many scouts develop into bounty hunters, especially those who combine military skills with their tracking and searching abilities. Every group of adventurers benefits from having a scout in the party. Scout Heroic Class Traits Attack Bonus: A Scout’s attack bonus is equal to his level x 0.75 and rounded down. Defense Bonuses: A Scout receives a +1 class bonus to Fortitude Defense, and a +2 class bonus to Reflex Defense. Hit Points: A Scout receives hit points equal to 24 + his Constitution modifier at 1st level and 1d8 + his Constitution modifier at each additional level. Force Points: A Scout receives Force Points equal to 5 + one-half his character (rounded down) at 1stlevel and every time he gains a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Trained Skills: A Scout is trained in a number of skills equal to 5 + his Intelligence modifier. Class Skills: The Scout has the following class skills. Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (all taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Ride, Stealth, Survival, Swim. Starting Feats: A Scout receives the following feats at first level. Shake It Off*, Weapon Proficiency (pistols), Weapon Proficiency (rifles), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). *He must meet the prerequisite of this feat (minimum Constitution 13 and trained in the Endurance skill) to gain it. Bonus Feats: At each even-numbered level a Scout gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and he must meet any prerequisites for that feat. Armor Proficiency (heavy), Armor Proficiency (light), Armor Proficiency (medium), Careful Shot, Deadeye, Dodge, Far Shot, Linguist, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Sniper, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons). Talents: At first level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, a Scout selects a talent from one of the Scout talent trees (Awareness, Camouflage, Fringer or Survivor). He must meet any prerequisites of the chosen talent. Credits: A scout starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits.